


Or Ask For Pictures

by bittergrin



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-06
Updated: 2007-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergrin/pseuds/bittergrin
Summary: Taylor dumps Chad, just wait until he finds out why.
Relationships: Taylor McKessie/Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton/Jason Cross
Kudos: 4





	Or Ask For Pictures

The cafeteria of East High was crowded and loud. It was the second day back from summer vacation and Jason Cross set his tray down at the table in the heart of the crowd with the rest of the championship basketball team. He sat down in the chair in front of his large meal; he was working on weight training and had bought two lunches to make sure he’d get enough protein. Troy gave him a smile as he took his seat next to him, and a slight blush rose in Jason’s cheeks as he looked away.

“Come on, don’t be like that.” Troy leaned in and whispered to the stout brunette.

“We talked about this, Troy. You know I’m not ready to come out.”

Troy sighed. “Come on. How bad can it be?”

“Remember when Ryan got beat up last year?” He said, glancing to the drama clubs table on the next level.

“That’s because he’s a total man-whore who’s still dating the guy that did that too him.” Troy said, following Jason’s gaze.

“What? Why would he stay with someone who beat him up?” Jason asked, confusion flooding his brown eyes.

Troy shrugged. “Don’t ask me. That boy has issues.”

“And just how do you know so much about him?”

It was Troy’s turn to blush. “We fooled around a little at the winter musical.”

“Troy!” Jason said louder than he’d intended, then looked around. The students at the nearby tables were staring at him.

“What. It was just a one time thing. You know I’d never cheat on you.” Troy whispered after the surrounding students had returned their attention to their lunches.

“Do I?”

“For someone who’s so paranoid about coming out, do you really want to talk about this here?” Troy asked.

Jason blushed again and shook his head before taking a large bite of one of his hamburgers. It was disgusting, McDonald’s was better than the slop they served in the cafeteria, but at least it was cheap.

Chad sat down on the other side of Troy with a huff, ending any chance for a continuing conversation about the two basketball players’ secret relationship. Troy continued to look at Jason, and Jason resisted the urge to let himself get lost in his captain’s amazing blue eyes. Chad huffed again, shooting a glare at the two boys.

Troy tore himself away and turned to look at his best friend. “Something wrong, man?”

“Taylor dumped me.” Chad spat the words out.

“What? Why?” Jason asked.

“She said she couldn’t live a lie anymore and that she’d been cheating on me with someone else.”

“Ouch, dude, that’s harsh.” Troy said.

Chad nodded.

Jason heard some gasps and turned to look at what was drawing the student body’s attention. “Uh, don’t look now. But I think I just figured out who she left you for.”

Chad and Troy turned in unison towards the door, where Taylor and Gabriella had just entered hand in hand. Chad’s mouth dropped open, and he struggled for words. Troy and Jason turned to look at him.

“Dude.” Was all Troy could think to say.

Chad found his voice at last. “I… I don’t know whether to be angry or ask for pictures.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 11/6/2007 at FanFiction.net.


End file.
